1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recording images of three-dimensional objects, in particular teeth, with a light source and a camera for recording images of the object, whereby in the beam path of the light source, at least one transparent vehicle is arranged with a pattern that is projected onto the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices, which are known from, for example, AT 508 563 B, are used in particular in the area of three-dimensional imaging of teeth. In this case, a pattern that is arranged according to a random principle is projected onto the object, whereby in the beam path of the light source, a transparent vehicle, e.g., a slide, is arranged with the pattern. In this case, the application extends to recording digital teeth and jaw impressions, support in diagnosis, the monitoring of dental treatments as well as the reliable monitoring of inserted implants. In addition to other uses in the field of medical and industrial technology, for example in the field of endoscopy, objects that are difficult to access can generally be measured stereometrically.
In this connection, problems exist, on the one hand, in the necessary miniaturization of the projection and imaging unit and, on the other hand, in the high requirements on the quality of the images. In particular in the field of dentistry, often dimensions of approximately 0.1-0.2 mm are relevant, so that a resolution of in the range of approximately 0.01-0.04 mm is necessary to detect all details of the objects to be imaged with sufficient resolution.